Sacrifice
by TrueBeliever831
Summary: "I'm sorry, Marly. There is nothing else I can do. You know how my mother is when she has made up her mind." Sirius' sounds solemn. "You know I would do anything to be with you - I just can't think of another way." - Sirius wants to find a way to be with Marlene. What will he do. A ficlet for DobbyRocksSocks


- **Sacrifice** -

 _Consuming all the air inside my lungs  
 _Ripping all the skin from off my bones  
 _I'm prepared to sacrifice my life  
 _I would gladly do it twice____

"Absolutely not!" She shrieks.

"But mother; I _**love**_ her -" Sirius pleads, following his mother down the narrow hallway in their manor. He had known his mother would be less than pleased with his request to wed his girlfriend of a little over a year. His mother is not fond of Marlene. Marlene is intelligent and beautiful, kind and generous but, she is not wealthy and she is not royalty. It didn't matter that they resided in a democratic country, that their royalty was now just a name and _nothing_ more.

"You heard me, Sirius. You are not going to marry that - that _vermin_." She spins, pointing a perfectly manicured finger in his face. Her face is contorted with rage and Sirius takes one step back. "I have humored you and your little infatuation with the peasant long enough. It is over. You are already betrothed."

"Mother, I have told you a hundred times I do not love Emma. She is nice girl and everything but she is not-"

"There is no but about it. No son of mine is going to marry a commoner. You are royalty. You have an entire nation following your every move. You **will** honor this family. This discussion is over, Sirius. You are to end your relationship with the McKinnon girl immediately." His mother spun on her heal and disappeared into the study, slamming the door in his face.

~x~

"I'm sorry, Marly. There is nothing else I can do. You know how my mother is when she has made up her mind." Sirius' sounds solemn. "You know I would do anything to be with you - I just can't think of another way."

'Its okay, Sirius. I understand." She fights back the tears that are trying desperately to fall. Her eyes sting as she leans against her headboard, her cell phone tucked against her ear. "I love you."

He is quite for a moment. She bites her lip, her heart racing as she waits for his reply.

"I love you too. Don't cry my sweet angel, everything will be just fine."

The words are a vow. She hears it in his voice.

~x~

Marlene holds the newspaper with shaking hands. Her eyes are hot with tears, her throat is raw from sobbing, and her shoulders are sore from trembling.

"My poor, darling girl. I am so sorry." She barely hears her mother's voice. "You loved him so much." Her mother drops eggs and bacon on her plate as she tuts. "And now he is gone. A car crash of all things. Driving too fast they say."

Her father huffs in the background over his oatmeal "I guess all of the money in the world can't save you from your own stupidity.

Marlene slowly tears her eyes away from the article to look at her father. "Daddy?"

Her father frowns, "I know you loved him, darling. He was a nice enough boy but, it never would have worked out. He would have left you. You know that, don't you?"

Her stomach churns at her father's words. How could he be so cruel? "I guess we will never know." She spits, slamming the paper down on the table. Her chair tips as she scrambles to her feet and runs from the room.

The last thing she hears are her mother's words, "You might be right Phillip but, that doesn't mean you couldn't spare her feelings."

She leaves the letter in the den, beneath a single asphodel. A tear rolls down her cheek as she looks around the room one last time. _She is sorry_. She is going to miss her family, especially her mother and her brothers. Their smiles and their laughter..

 _But she just can't imagine a life without him . . ._

She runs her finger down a picture of the two blond boys. They are still so young, she hopes the will remember her fondly.

"I love you." She whispers, even though no one can hear. "And, I am sorry."

She stands alone atop the jagged cliff. The pebbles are rough against her bare feet as she stares over the edge at the swirling sea below. The night is clear and there is a gentle breeze. Her hair brushes softly against her cheeks. The air is crisp and smells of salt water and lavender. The stars are shining bright and she looks at one constellation in particular before closing her her eyes.

She inhales deeply, spreads her arms and takes her final step.

Warm gray eyes stare down at her as strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her close. Her damp hair clings to her skin as she sputters, gasping for air.

She smiles as his fingers brush her sodden hair away from her face.

He pulls her close and presses his lips to hers.

"We are free, sweet angel." whispers her one true love.

* * *

Word count: 837

 **challenges;**

HPFC:  
OTP boot camp: jagged.  
Five Prompts Challenge; Sirius/Marlene  
TGS  
Brinwell, Mishipeshu, through the Universe Challenge - Roche Limit — (character) Marlene McKinnon

 **For Bex. I hope you like it & I am so sorry it is late.**


End file.
